In mixed digital/analog systems, it is known that operations of digital components can have adverse effects on the operation of the analog components. For example, a digital component processing data generated by an Analog to Digital Converter (ADC) can have adverse effects on the operation of the ADC, namely due to noise generated by operation of the digital component. An operating clock signal supplied to the digital component may be terminated while the ADC operates. In more complex digital/analog systems having many digital components, the operations of the digital components cannot be stopped for operations of the analog component, and thus the adverse effects on the analog components can still exist.